


Red

by Simsy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simsy/pseuds/Simsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Gets shot, Mike is there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal-si-puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sal-si-puedes).



> for the marvey fic challenges on tumblr http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com
> 
> I’m not sorry for the angst level on this one, writing hurt/comfort with these two is just one of my favourite things to do. I also have a fixation with injured!Harvey and comforting!Mike. You’ve all be warned now so enjoy! :-)
> 
> it's also short and very sweet ;-)
> 
> for my muse and fellow Marvey fan fic writer sal si puedes because I care :-)

It started with a bullet, a gun shot. The screams where piercing, people where running expect Harvey, who was gunned down in his office by a stray bullet.

"Harvey, stay with me, Please keep your eyes open"

The blood flows, like a red ocean. A puddle in a big sea of pain, turning the former white carpet in Harvey's office a mottled shade of reddish white. The blood stain reminding mike of where his lover and boss was gun down by an irate client.

"Mm-ike, I'm f-ine"

"You're not fine, you're bleeding out. You need to hold on; the ambulance isn't far away"

Mike frowns knowing that Harvey's losing blood at an alarming rate, the ambulance is taking It's time and Mike applies even more pressure to Harvey's shotgun wound, Harvey is struggling for breath, his lips turning blue; he needs help fast before it's too late.

He hears a small whimper coming from Harvey, he knows he's weakened from blood loss but he knows he can't give up on him, the man who fought for his job, who helped him when his grandmother died, he knows Harvey will fight and he needs to return the favour, he can't lose Harvey, Mike will lose his mind if he does, he loves Harvey too much and it pains mike to see him struggling so hard to breath and talk.

"I-I Lo-ve you-u," murmurs Harvey

Mike notices the blood that is around Harvey's lips. His heart beats faster, as he knows He's running out of time. Then the paramedics arrive and tend to Harvey's wounds, making sure he's stable before Mike goes with Harvey in the ambulance to the hospital.

End


End file.
